


Dark and Cute All At Once

by LissaWho5



Series: Lovely AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Part of my lovely AU, Roman is extra, logan is very gay, lovely au, patton is supportive, virgil is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Based Dialogue Prompts given on Tumblr.11. “Wow, you look… amazing.” and 62.  “Please shut up. Just shut up.”Or Virgil tries something new; Patton in supportive, Roman is extra, and Logan is very very gay.





	Dark and Cute All At Once

Logan sat on the couch rereading one of his favorite books when he heard one of his boyfriends start to go come down the hallway.

  
He had met his boyfriends in High School and they had all been together since then. They currently were living in a two bedroom apartment, which they had been living in since Logan had graduated college (Only he and Patton had degrees, and Patton’s degree required him to be in school longer)

  
The apartment was a decent size, but the walls were pretty thin, so it was very easy to hear movement and judging by the sound of the footsteps, it seemed that Virgil was about to enter.

  
He expected Virgil to enter a sit down next to him on the couch. Or maybe on the chair next to couch. He would then wait for the others to show up and when they arrived he would probably ask to have a movie night since it was Saturday and movie nights were Virgil’s favorite way to spend Saturday nights.

  
He was correct when Virgil entered, though he was still surprised by the sight he saw.

  
While Virgil was wearing his usual clothing, he had put on more makeup than he usually does. He was wearing his typical eyeliner, but it was in neat line under as opposed to the typical raccoon like look he went for. He had on foundation with a bit of pink blush to give his face some color. He has on dark purple eyeshadow that had tiniest tinge of red. His lipstick was also dark purple.

  
Logan looked at him in shock and he froze up, blush making his face pink. His blush only deepened when Virgil smirked him. Thankfully Logan wasn’t a robot or computer, or the error noise would have been made.

  
Logan was almost grateful that Patton and Roman walked in. When they saw Virgil they both did double take but Patton was first to say something.

  
“Virge!” Patton squealed, making Virgil flinch. “Sorry,” Said Patton, “I just got excited.”

  
“It’s fine Patt.” Said Virgil, smiling at him.

“Speaking of fine, you look absolutely stunning J.D-lightful. Any reason for the change in costume though?” Said Roman, smiling.

“Just wanted to try something new Princey. Makeup has always looked cool and I thought it be fun to play around with it. Seems like you three like it as well.” He winked at Logan when he said that, making Logan somehow get even redder.

“Awe my little emo is evolving. Yes emo, slay!” Said Roman, making himself and Patton laugh.

Virgil looked at him, “Please shut up. Just shut up.” But the fond look in his eyes showed that he was amused. He finally turned to look at Logan.

“You okay babe? You haven’t said a thing.”

Logan looked at him “I-er-uh.” Logan took a deep breath and finally got control of himself. “Wow, you look….amazing.” He finally said.

Virgil smiled at him. “Thanks specs.” He then turned to look at the other two, “I’m going to take some photos then wash this off so I can go kiss you all without getting makeup all over you. Want to have a movie night afterwards?”

They all agreed and they all left to do various things and Logan assigned the task of getting the evening’s movie ready.

Logan smiled as he turned the TV on got Netflix pulled up.

He should know by now that when it came to his boyfriends, very few things are expected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The original ask didn’t specify a ship, so I used to this opportunity to actual write something for an AU that’s been in my head for months now. I call it the “Lovely AU” for reasons you’ll see later. I currently have an RP blog on Tumblr where you can ask the sides in the AU questions (its @lamp-lovely-au) and I would be happy answer questions about it on my Sander Sides side blog over on Tumblr which is @lamp-calm-sanders
> 
> If you guys like the AU let me know, and I’ll write for it more. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and please know that comments, kudos, and other forms of feedback are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
